


Losing

by MathildeWithAnE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Mash-up, Sherlolly - Freeform, a summation of the relationship between sherlock and molly leading up to the coffin scene, embracing humanity and saving his sister in the process, four series and one ultimate lesson: love is what saves you, i consider tfp to be about sherlock losing his battle against sentiment at last, mary's death was a defining moment for him but i think molly was a key catalyst as well, this video is my attempt at explaining why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildeWithAnE/pseuds/MathildeWithAnE
Summary: Sherlock loses.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miabicicletta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabicicletta/gifts), [nyah86](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nyah86).



>   
>  `"Everything I said, it wasn't real. I was just playing the game."  
> "I know. And this is just losing."  
> `   
>    
>  \- Irene Adler & Sherlock Holmes   
>    
> 

  


[Sherlock & Molly | Losing](https://vimeo.com/202070411) from [Mathilde](https://vimeo.com/mathildevideos) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com)


End file.
